


Hole-In-One

by YorkandDelta



Series: Matt's Mini Putt [3]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Innuendo, M/M, Mini Putt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27728932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YorkandDelta/pseuds/YorkandDelta
Summary: Matt is opening up an outdoor mini putt location and the Fakes decide to inaugurate it with a tournament.It's time for some Hardcore Mini Golf!
Relationships: Matt Bragg/Gavin Free
Series: Matt's Mini Putt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1005309
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Hole-In-One

**Author's Note:**

> Well here is some garbage I wrote. I knew I always wanted a sequel to Matt's Mini Putt and now that I have a First membership to watch RWBY I decided to watch the Hardcore Mini Golf. 
> 
> I'm not sure I'm super happy with it, but here it is anyway!

“Welcome to Hardcore Minigolf!” 

Matt took a breath as Geoff bellowed his introduction to the camera. Weeks and months had gone into planning for this moment, and now everything was in place and all he had to do was follow the plan. 

Mini Putt Palace had become a busy and popular town attraction, so much so that he had decided to expand his operation to include an outdoor course. He was glad to have the support of the crew behind him to help him with this venture, there was no way he could have done this without the crew. It wasn’t even financial help, although he would have been able to do this with a bank loan, the Fakes put their time and energy into helping him which made him truly grateful. 

When he first pitched the idea of an outdoor course to the crew, he was met with way more enthusiasm than he expected. They got so excited they decided to plan and film a tournament to advertise the opening and post it on Matt’s increasingly popular social media pages. Matt was so busy building the course itself that he hadn’t paid too much attention to the details, but like all of the Fake’s plans, it was over-the-top and impressive. It was Trevor who, with one of his trademark sighs, had taken on the organization of the tournament plan to make sure it ran smoothly.

Geoff had hired a full film crew to follow around the contestants and he and Jack were living their dream of being sports announcers. The contestants were mostly the crew, and a few of the regulars from Mini Putt Palace that Matt had become friends with. 

In order to hide the identities of some of the contestants, they had decided to all wear ridiculous costumes. Matt gave a shudder every time he thought of the surprise costume Gavin had prepared for him. He didn't know why he agreed to let the Brit choose his outfit, but he knew it would be something bad.  Luckily he wouldn’t have to wear it until the finale. Until then he was wearing a black and white referee jersey complete with a whistle. 

Matt wasn’t assigned a team like the other referee’s, a few of the responsible members of the crew’s B-team. Instead he floated between the groups to keep order and prevent any damage to his brand new course. He needed to keep a close eye because more than a few people had flasks hidden in their costumes and were getting a bit rowdy. One of the worst culprits was his  _ husband _ .

Matt smiled like he always did when he thought about Gavin. They’d had a simple “official” ceremony in front of Matt’s family and non-criminal friends with only a couple discrete members of the crew to make up Gavin’s side. The real wedding had been the next weekend when the crew hosted them a raging reception. Matt cherished the memory of exchanging vows with Gavin and fell more in love with him every day.

It was just really hard to remember that when Gavin was climbing on the dinosaur sculpture featured on one of the holes. In fairness, his husband had helped build the statue along with many other parts of the course, so Matt couldn’t get too upset. It was just the principal of the thing.

Gavin was in a match with Fiona, and the two of them were clearly enjoying the alcohol Gavin had smuggled in with his costume. Gavin had decided to use some of extra astro-turf to create clothing which looked bizarre beside Fiona’s tutu. Or maybe it was just seeing Fiona in a tutu at all instead of her usual leather and spikes. 

Matt sighed and decided to turn a blind eye to their behaviour, but only because they were trying to actually golf while perched on the dinosaur. Fuck it, it would make a good clip for his socials. 

He ended up spending lots of time following Jeremy’s group around. The man had decided to dress like Hannibal Lector and was taking his disguise way too seriously and attacking Larry more than actually playing golf. 

Before Matt knew it, the finals had started. He was proud to see that Gavin had made it, the only one of the crew to be in the top four. The two of them had spent a lot of time playing together testing the routes and, while Matt had of course changed things up, Gavin still had a bit of an unfair advantage because he knew more about the routes than the other contestants. Matt liked to think it was his coaching skills that did the trick. 

Matt didn’t get the chance to watch the end to see if Gavin would be the winner. He had to run back to the ‘clubhouse’ office to change. 

On his way he passed Larry attempting to take care of Fiona. It seems like the poor ref’s day didn’t get any better after getting away from Jeremy. Matt got to watch as the tutu-ed assassin brandished her putter at Larry and threaten “I’ll shove this  _ putt-putt _ up your  _ butt-butt _ ” only have one of the film crew turn to her with a horrified expression and Matt decided that nope, he was not going to get involved with that mess. 

Finally alone in the office, Matt pulled out the costume Gavin had insisted on keeping a surprise. Once he realized what he was looking at Matt swore. “I’m going to kill the bastard.”

***

Matt changed and made it into position just as Geoff was asking the refs for the final score. He draped his cape around himself and waited for his cue out of site. 

“And the new Mini Golf Champion IS!” exclaimed Geoff, pausing for a drumroll. Matt took a breath and stepped out,

“Hold it right there!” He let the cape billow behind him. He stood on a small, turf-covered hill across from the award ceremony. With confidence he didn't know he had, Matt took on a superhero pose, showing the tight luchador suit in all it’s shiny spandex glory. “There can only be one Mini Golf Champion. The winner must take on -” pause for dramatic effect “The Mini Matt-ster!” 

He strode through the crowd of his friends to the makeshift podium. “Who  _ dares _ challenge my title?”

Jack’s eyes were sparkling with laughter when he announced, “Your challenger is Mister Gavin Free!”

Matt turned to see his husband beaming with pride. He smiled back. “So be it!”

The camera operators moved to set up for their competition. Gavin bounced up to him and threw his arms around him in a prickly hug. “Matt! Do you like your costume?”

“I hate it. I look ridiculous.”

Gavin gasped as if he was shocked. “No Matthew! You look well fit.” Gavin’s eyes flicked up and down his body and Matt couldn’t help but blush. Gavin’s hand started to train down Matt’s chest as he added, “Plus, you know you can’t spell ridiculous without -”

“Oh, wow, look at that, they’re ready for us.” Matt interrupted. Gavin stumbled a bit as he pulled away but he laughed as he followed Matt to the coin flip. 

It was fun to play a game with Gavin while all his friends watched and cheered them on. The score stayed close for most of the game, with Matt only a few strokes ahead of Gavin. Gavin was doing surprisingly well for how much he had had to drink earlier, but he also wasn’t afraid to play dirty. 

On the second last hole Gavin had shot first and scored a hole in one. Their friends went wild cheering while Gavin did a victory lap. When it was Matt’s turn to tee up Gavin bent into Matt’s space to whisper in his ear. “Wanna know why I’m trying so hard, luv?” He waited until Matt looked like he was ready to shoot and answered himself, “Well I heard that the winner gets to  _ take  _ you .”

The innuendo was so obvious that Matt missed his stroke in surprise and sent the ball out of bounds. Gavin chortled as Matt finished the course. His stroke penalty meant they were going into the final hole  _ tied _ . 

Geff and Jack were still taking their roles of announcer’s very seriously. “It all comes down to this.”

“That’s right Jack. They’re playing for all the marbles. Whoever wins here will be the Mini Golf Champion.”

Matt snorted at their commentary. It was his turn to tee off first and he needed to focus. He pictured the course in his mind. Calculated the angle. Took a deep breath. And swung. 

The ball rolled up the hill. It bounced off the bank with a plunk. There were three tubes, but only one would drop the ball into the hole on the lower part of the course. The openings were all clustered together at the bottom of a bowl. A roulette wheel of outcomes. The crowd held its breath as the ball circled. Circled. Then dropped. 

Matt’s heart rate rose. It was the right pipe. He rushed to watch the ball fall out of the pipe and roll towards the hole. Only for it to stop right on the lip. He’d missed the hole in one. He just had to hope Gavin would too. 

The crowd whispered excitedly as Gavin lined up his shot. Matt held his breath. As much as he wanted to win, he was cheering for his husband too. 

Gavin shot him a cheeky smile and a wink before pulling his putter back. He swung. The ball followed Matt’s path exactly. It swirled around the pipes. It had to drop down the right one or Gavin would lose the title. A gasp went up from the crowd as the ball fell into the correct hole.

The ball dropped out of the pipe and rolled towards the hole, but Matt’s ball was in the way. It was a precise collision, the near-silent chink was audible to all as the crowd looked on in stunned awe. Like a Newton’s cradle, Matt’s ball dropped into the hole. Gavin’s ball took its place on the edge. 

Their friends erupted in cheers and screams as Gavin protested. He gave the ball a tap into the hole. His second stroke. He had accidently given Matt a hole in one. 

The course was swarmed with the other competitors as they cheered for the unexpected ending. Matt answered Jack and Geoff’s final interview questions in a daze, accepting a home-made trophy with a wide grin.

The crew started to disperse and head towards a nearby pub for an after party. Matt made his way back to the clubhouse to change out of his too-tight costume. He was surprised to find Gavin there.

“Hey! Congrats today. You played super well!”

Gavin turned and smiled. His eyes flicked up and down Matt’s body before he answered. “Well I had an excellent coach. Although, you stole the win from me.”

Matt scoffed. “Nah, you could never beat this raw skill.”

“It was bloody reverse Robin Hood is what it is! If I had gone first I would have won! I’d have won by a full stroke.”

Matt circled his arms around his husband. “Don’t be a sore loser.” he said, kissing Gavin’s pout.

Gavin instantly smirked and ran his hands down Matt’s back to squeeze his ass. “Why Matt, I’ll make you a  _ sore _ winner if you like.”

“Wow this costume is really doing it for you, huh.”

Gavin laughed, “Maybe. Why do you think I picked it.”

“To torment me, why else do you do anything?” He ignored Gavin’s protest as they made their way to the car. 

Tomorrow there would be editing footage and running two mini golf courses. But tonight there was celebrating the tournament with friends, and after he had a husband to go home to. 

**Author's Note:**

> So the first in this series was a soulmate AU, and this is too. I couldn't find a way to really fit it in, but here is some dialogue heard at the bar later:  
> “Did you hear that Fifi met her soulmate today?”  
> “No shit?”   
> “Yeah, a girl on the film crew. You would not believe what her soul mark says.”
> 
> Also! I'm working on a "Fake AH plays real life Among Us" fic and I can't settle on a pairing. Any suggestions for an otp or ot3?? I'd love to hear them!


End file.
